Insatiable
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: JaeJoong telah berpacaran dengan Yunho selama 4 tahun, tapi Cinta tak melulu urusan hati, logika harus berperan serta di dalamnya. Yunjae/1shoot.


**Title : ****INSATIABLE**

**Cast **

**- JaeJoong **

**- Yunho Jung**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Yaoi,-**

**Rating : General**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUHTOR's POV**

JaeJoong berjalan riang.

Hari ini dia baru saja menerima upahnya sebagai salah seorang pengasuh yang bekerja di tempat penitipan anak di pusat kota. Tangannya menjinjing kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar, kakinya melangkah riang menuju sebuah flat dimana kekasihnya tinggal.

Jemarinya menekan kombinasi tombol angka yang sudah dihapal di luar kepala, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang melihat kekasihnya masih bergelung di balik selimut, di sebuah ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar di sudut kanan flat.

Ditaruh kantung plastik itu di atas meja persegi yang tidak terlalu besar. Dihapiri sang kekasih, di kecup hidung mancung milik _namja_ tersebut.

"Selamat siang, _Bear_."

Bisiknya, sengaja tidak ingin membangunkan namja bermata setajam elang itu dari tidurnya, dia ingin membuatkan makanan dulu, jika lapar dan mencium harum masakan, pasti _namja _yang sudah 4 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu pasti bangun dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap tatkala hidungnya mencium aroma harum masakan yang membuat perutnya menjerit kelaparan tiba-tiba. Mata sayunya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur kecilnya di sudut lain ruangan tersebut. Bibir hati tebalnya mengembang saat sosok itu jelas terlihat melalui retina matanya setelah dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Disibak selimut tebalnya, dilangkahkan kakinya.

Tangan panjang itu meraih pinggang ramping sang leher putih milik kekasihnya dan mengendus aroma lavender bercampur wangi masakan yang menguar dari sana. JaeJoong terkekeh, geli karena perlakuan Yunho.

"Sudah bangun, _bear_?"

Yunho hanya menggumam tak jelas menanggapi perkataan JaeJoong.

"_Jja_, mandilah, sebentar lagi masakan akan siap." Suruh JaeJoong yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu pada pelukan Yunho disela kegiatan memasaknya.

"Hemm."

Yunho menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di leher JaeJoong sejenak, lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

JaeJoong duduk bersila di atas karpet yang sudah mulai menipis karena sudah lama tidak di ganti dengan yang baru. Dia menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, ditata makanan di meja kayu satu-satunya di tengah ruang flat itu. Asap mengepul dari panci kecil tempat membuat sup ayam pedas, dia menyendok isi panci itu, memisahkan ke dalam dua mangkuk lalu di letakkan masing-masing di hadapannya dan di seberangnya.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Yunho keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya, menutupi hanya sampai setengah pahanya saja. Dia mengambil pakaian di atas tempat tidur, tadi sudah JaeJoong siapkan sebelum menata makanan.

Yunho duduk bersila di hadapan JaeJoong, menanti kekasih cantiknya mengambilkan nasi untuknya. Sementara dia mengecek ponselnya, tersenyum membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk, mengetik balasan untuk setiap pesan tersebut.

JaeJoong meletakkan mangkuk nasi di hadapan Yunho. _Namja _cantik itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat Yunho tak merespon dirinya dan malah tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Yun."

Panggil JaeJoong lembut.

"Ah-oh, nee?"

Lagi-lagi dahi JaeJoong berkerut, melihat reaksi yang tak biasa dari Yunho. Namja tampan yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu terlihat gugup, padahal dia hanya memanggilnya pelan. Ada yang aneh dengan Yunho, JaeJoong tahu betul soal itu.

Baru saja menyuap sendok pertamanya, Yunho meletakkan kembali mangkuk nasi dan sendoknya di atas mangkuk tersebut. Dia memandang JaeJoong agak tajam.

"Ada apa, Yun?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku suka kuah sup yang kental, ini tidak enak."

JaeJoong mengerenyit, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jaket tebal yang tergantung di dekat lemarinya.

"Mau kemana, Yun? Makananmu belum habis." Kata JaeJoong.

"Aku mau keluar, teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Aku akan makan dengan mereka saja di luar."  
Yunho memakai jaketnya, JaeJoong tercenung, diam dan menatap Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku pergi, _saranghae."_

Sebuah kecupan singkat di berikan Yunho pada bibir merah delima yang tak disadari olehnya bahwa warnanya sudah memucat sekarang. Yunho pergi, meninggalkan JaeJoong yang tampak sedang menghapus air matanya sekarang.

JaeJoong meneruskan makannya. Tak peduli pada jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit, bahkan kata cinta yang tadi di ucapkan kekasihnya itu tak mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. JaeJoong menghela nafas berat. Dia merapihkan meja tersebut dari peralatan makan, membuang sisa makanan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah, percuma menyimpannya karena Yunho takkan mau memakannya.

JaeJoong mencuci peralatan masak dan piring yang dipakainya. Menaruhnya ke rak piring. Di buka bungkusan yang tadi di bawanya. Memisahkan makanan yang harus di simpan di lemari pendingin, di lemari dapur kecil, dan menaruh sabun, detergen, dan peralatan mandi lainnya di rak yang diletakkan di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia mencuci pakaian Yunho yang ada keranjang pakaian kotor.

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan senja berwarna jingga gelap. JaeJoong menyalakan lampu flat kamar Yunho, menoleh sekejap ke arah pintu masuk, berharap Yunho segera pulang, walau dia tahu, jika sudah bersama dengan teman-temannya, pasti kekasihnya baru akan kembali pada dini hari. Ingin rasanya dia ikut bersama Yunho dan teman-temannya tapi tidak bisa, Yunho tak akan mengizinkan dan lagipula ada tugas akhir kuliah yang harus segera dia selesaikan.

Sebuah dering ponsel yang dia ketahui milik Yunho, menghentikan langkah JaeJoong untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia mencari ponsel Yunho yang terus berdering, sepertinya Yunho meninggalkannya dibawah meja sebelum pergi tadi.

_**Noona**_

JaeJoong mengerenyit, dia baru pertama kali melihat nama kontak itu di ponsel Yunho.

"_Yoboseyo_."Sapanya ramah.

_"Nuguseyo?"_

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena sahutan yang di dapat dari seberang sana.

"_Mianhaeyo_, jika kau mencari Yunho, dia sedang keluar sekarang dan ponselnya tertinggal."

_"Ah, kau pasti kekasihnya itu kan."_

Terdengar seperti nada mengejek di telinga JaeJoong, tapi tak dipedulikan olehnya, dia bisa bertanya pada Yunho nanti.

_"Bilang padanya kalau aku menelepon dan katakan juga aku merindukannya."_

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Lama. JaeJoong memandangi layar ponsel Yunho padahal tak ada apapun lagi disana. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak JaeJoong. Sudahlah, dia benar-benar akan menanyakan pada Yunho nanti, sekarang dia sungguh lelah.

"Ahhh-"

JaeJoong mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di atas kasur. Dia mengatur alarm di ponselnya agar dia terbangun satu jam kemudian, setelah itu dia akan bangun untuk mengerjakan revisi tugas akhirnya, dua jam kemudian seperti biasa pukul 10 malam tepat, dia kan pergi meninggalkan flat Yunho dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

JaeJoong bersiul, langkahnya riang seperti biasa dan matanya berbinar. Di tangannya ada sebuah kantung yang berisi bungkusan makanan, tadi dia sengaja mampir di kedai langganannya, membelikan makanan kesukaan Yunho. Dia senang karena hasil revisinya di terima oleh dosen pembimbingnya, dia tinggal melanjutkan ke bagian selanjutnya dari tugas akhirnya.

Dia menekan password pintu flat yang setiap hari dikunjunginya. Baru saja dia akan berteriak memanggil kekasihnya, tapi terhenti begitu saja saat dia mendengar percakapan Yunho dengan seseorang di telepon,sangat seru sepertinya hingga namja tampan itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"-eum, _nee mianhae chagya_, kemarin aku meninggalkan ponselku dirumah."

**Deg**

JaeJoong terpaku ditempatnya, bukankah tadi Yunho baru saja memanggil '_chagya'_ pada orang yang sedang berhubungan lewat telepon dengannya.

"Ah, jadi kemarin JaeJoong yang mengangkat teleponmu? Aigo, jangan cemburu begitu, kau tahukan kalau aku mencintaimu."

JaeJoong terpaku di tempatnya, telinganya berdengung mendadak, jantungnya seperti hendak berhenti lalu melaju kembali dengan detak yang lambat namun keras, hingga membuatnya kesakitan, nafasnya sesak, dan matanya berair seketika.

JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu, menunggu hingga kira-kira Yunho menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang yang dia yakin memiliki nama kontak '_noona_' di ponsel Yunho, yeoja yang kemarin menelepon ponsel Yunho.

Dihapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Denyut sakit masih di rasakan olehnya. JaeJoong sudah dapat menduga hal ini, setahun yang lalu, kekasihnya itu pergi bekerja meninggalkan Seoul menuju ke Busan ikut bekerja bersama temannya, tapi dua bulan yang lalu Yunho kembali sebagai pengangguran hingga kini. Dan dia tahu, sikap Yunho padanya berubah, walau kata cinta masih terucap dari bibirnya, walau sikap seenaknya masih melekat pada Yunho, tapi dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan di balik perhatian yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Dia kembali menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Yunnie, aku datang!"

Suaranya lantang, berteriak riang menyembunyikan tangisnya tadi. Senyum mengembang ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya, padahal hatinya begitu sakit dan pilu.

"Ah, Joongie kau sudah datang?"

Mata bulat itu dapat melihat Yunho menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas meja lalu menghampiri JaeJoong.

"Aku membeli makanan kesukaanmu." JaeJoong mengangkat tas plastik yang dijinjingnya.

"_Jinja_? _Aigo_, kau memang yang terbaik."

Dikecup bibir JaeJoong sekilas, lalu mengambil bungkusan itu, berjalan menuju dapur kecil, mengambil mangkuk dan piring untuk meletakkan makanan yang di bawa JaeJoong. Namja cantik itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho, pungung tegapnya yang dulu selalu melindunginya sekarang malah berbalik membuatnya mengerenyit sakit, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Yunho kembali membawa mangkuk dan piring ke meja di tengah ruangan, JaeJoong kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya saat mata tajam Yunho menatapnya. Setelah mengambilkan minum Yunho duduk tenang di hadapan JaeJoong.

Beginikah?

Apakah perhatian kecil seperti yang Yunho lakukan sekarang, menyiapkan makanan di meja makan seperti ini- hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya- dilakukan setelah dia berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya '_Chagya_'. JaeJoong jadi ingat perhatian yang dua bulan ini di berikan Yunho. Hatinya kembali sakit, betapa seringnya Yunho memperhatikannya, dan apakah sebelumnya dia bermesraan dengan _yeoja _yang belum dia ketahui itu.

.

.

"Joongie-ah, waktu aku pergi dengan teman-temanku kemarin, aku melihat kemeja yang bagus sekali. Kau baru mendapat gajimu kan. Nanti kita beli ya." Pinta Yunho, tak lupa wajah memohon dilayangkan pada JaeJoong.

"_Nee_."

"Setelah itu, ayo kita menonton, ada film yang ingin aku tonton." Kata Yunho dengan semangat, mau tak mau JaeJoong menyinggungkan senyuman melihat antusiasme Yunho itu.

"Nee, _bear_. Sekarang habiskan dulu makanmu, setelah itu baru kita pergi."

Yunho mengangguk cepat lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Ah.

Namja cantik itu sepertinya harus merelakan gajinya selama satu bulan di tempat penitipan anak itu akan habis hari ini juga, untuk memenuhi semua keinginan kekasih tampannya.

JaeJoong jadi ingat.

Awalnya dia bekerja karena dia menyukai anak-anak, sekalian mengisi waktu luangnya yang terlalu banyak karena jadwal perkuliahannya memang tidak terlalu banyak. Yunho pergi ke Busan waktu itu, daripada bosan, akhirnya dia memutuskan bekerja di tempat penitipan anak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Tapi sekarang, seolah alasan itu berganti, dia bekerja karena dia ingin memenuhi kebutuhan kekasihnya. Dia tidak mungkin meminta uang lebih kepada _Bumonim_nya, jadi sekarang alasan dia bekerja bukan karena menyukai anak-anak ataupun mengisi waktu luang, tapi karena dia harus mencari uang untuk kekasihnya.

Yunho tak pernah meminta sebelumnya, tidak sama sekali. Sejak pulang dari Busan, Yunho tak segan meminta apa yang diinginkan pada JaeJoong. Pernah suatu ketika uang yang di kumpulkannya harus keluar untuk membeli ponsel yang sekarang di pakai Yunho.

JaeJoong tersenyum miris.

Kemana Yunhonya yang dulu.

Walau bukan dari keluarga yang kaya raya, walau tak mampu membelikan barang-barang mewah. Yunho selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa bahagia, tersenyum tulus padanya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, walau sikap yang suka seenaknya kerap kali muncul, tapi JaeJoong tahu bahwa Yunho hanya mencintai dirinya, JaeJoong tahu sebesar apa usaha namja itu untuk membahagiakannya.

.

.

Senyum getir itu terpatri cukup lama di wajah sendu dengan aura kesedihan yang pekat. Tangan putihnya kembali mengangkat gelas kecil berisi cairan bening namun memabukkan, dan mulutnya menegaknya. Tak dipedulikan rasa sakit mencekam di kepalanya, atau perih di lambungnnya. Sudah botol kedua sejak dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan 40 menit yang lalu. Berharap efek dari soju-cairan itu dapat membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Seperti biasa, petang tadi JaeJoong menghampiri Yunho ke flatnya. Membawakan bahan makanan yang akan di masaknya, kali ini tekadnya bulat, akan membuatkan makanan yang lebih enak daripada kemarin lusa agar Yunho senang. Selagi menunggu Yunho mandi, dimainkan ponsel Yunho agar tak merasa bosan. Sebuah pesan masuk, terpaksa membuatnya menutup game dan membuka pesan tersebut, bukan hal baru lagi bagi Yunho maupun JaeJoong untuk membuka pesan dari ponsel kekasihnya.

Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh isi pesan tersebut.

_**Noona**_

Nama itu kembali terpampang sebagai orang yang mengirimi pesan.

_**'Aku merindukan malam-malam panas kita di Busan'**_

Hanya sebuah kalimat, tapi mampu menghancurkan hati JaeJoong berkeping-keping. Dia bukan remaja polos yang naif seperti waktu usianya masih belasan. Dia tentu tahu dan paham betul apa maksud dari isi pesan itu. Airmatanya menyeruak seketika membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya, lagi dan lagi.

Penasaran.

Akhirnya dia membaca pesan-pesan percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Hatinya yang sudah hancur rasanya seperti di injak-injak, mata besarnya membaca banyak pesan yang mengungkapkan betapa Yunho dan _yeoja _itu saling mencintai, betapa mereka saling merindukan dan ingin cepat bertemu, juga pesan-pesan yang berisikan kata-kata yang tidakseharusnya di baca oleh seorang anak yang belum cukup umur. Tanpa berkata apapun, JaeJoong pergi meninggalkan flat itu.

JaeJoong tersenyum miris.

Otaknya terus saja menyangkal. Bertanya pada Yunho? Dia terlalu takut. Anggaplah dia pengecut, tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan atau malah lari dari masalah. Tapi sungguh dia takut kalau Yunho akan membenarkan semua isi pesan itu.

Hatinya tidak siap.

Cintanya terlalu besar pada Yunho.

Biarlah dia menangis seperti ini, asalkan Yunho tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kim JaeJoong benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

"Kim JaeJoong? Sedang apa disini?"

_Namja_ berperawakan tinggi, sengaja datang ke kedai untuk membeli makanan, dia malah disuguhkan pemandangan seorang namja cantik yang sangat di kenalnya, sedang menegak soju, dengan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk, dan celoteh tak jelas yang senantiasa keluar dari bibir merah pucatnya.

JaeJoong mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan mata sayunya yang memerah, dia tersenyum getir.

"Changmin-ah" Panggilnya dengan suara parau yang hampir tak jelas. Changmin- begitu JaeJoong memanggilnya, menarik kursi di sebelah JaeJoong dan mendudukinya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho _hyung_?" Tebak Changmin, dia tahu betul tentang JaeJoong, namja ceria yang selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mengira bahwa hidupnya selalu bahagia, tak pernah ada masalah yang mendera. Tapi dia tahu, jika sudah mulai minum seperti ini, sendirian, JaeJoong pasti sedang bermasalah dengan _namjachingu_nya, Jung Yunho.

"Ani-" Jawab JaeJoong, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, seolah tak ada tulang yang menyangga lehernya.

Changmin mendesah.

Dia mengambil paksa gelas yang di genggam JaeJoong ketika _namja_ itu ingin meneguk minumannya lagi. Dia menaruh gelas kecil itu agak keras di atas meja, menimbulkan suara yang mempu membuat JaeJoong memfokuskan pandangan pada dirinya.

Terluka dan sedih.

Changmin dapat membaca arti redup di mata JaeJoong.

"Sudah cukup, ayo aku antar pulang."

Changmin bangkit, merogoh sakunya, mengambil selembar pecahan uang dan membantu JaeJoong berdiri. Akan sulit jika merangkul JaeJoong karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, akhirnya Changmin membaca JaeJoong dalam gendongan di punggungnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali, _jeongmal_. Ck."

Keluh Changmin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedai, perlahan menuju rumah JaeJoong yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Changmin-ah, Yunho berselingkuh." Suara JaeJoong tidakjelas, karena setelah itu dia terkekeh agak keras.

Selingkuh.

Bukan pertama kali Changmin mendengar keluhan itu keluar dari bibir JaeJoong. Dulu, ketika hubungan mereka memasuki tahun ke dua, _namja_ Jung itu juga mengkhianati JaeJoong di depan matanya sendiri, dan entah karena terlalu cinta pada Yunho atau terlalu bodoh, JaeJoong membiarkannya. Dia percaya Yunho hanya akan kembali padanya, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan perselingkuhan itu dengan harapan Yunho selalu akan disampingnya dan nanti akan berubah.

Yeah

Yunho memang akhirnya meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi selingkuhannya. JaeJoong menang walau sebelumnya harus terus menyembunyikan luka hati dan tangisnya, Yunhonya memang diciptakan hanya untuknya dan tidak akan berhasil jika berhubungan dengan orang lain. Sikap Yunho juga semakin baik setelah itu.

Sekarang. Siapa sangka kata 'selingkuh' kembali di dengar oleh Changmin. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh JaeJoong, hingga rela di sakiti berkali-kali. Sekuat apa sebenarnya hati JaeJoong hingga dapat terus bertahan setelah di hancurkan berkeping-keping.

"Aku sudah memberikan semua yang ku punya, perhatian, harta, kasih sayang. Apakah itu masih kurang?" JaeJoong terus meracau

"Harusnya aku dulu menerimamu saja, jadi kekasihku. Aku pasti akan jadi _namja _paling bahagia sedunia." JaeJoong tertawa lantang lagi. Tawa yang menyiratkan begitu banyak kesedihan yang sudah di pendamnya selama beberapa tahun.

Changmin kembali mendesah.

"_Nee_, kau pasti akan jadi _namja _paling bahagia seandainya dulu kau menerimaku." Changmin bergumam pelan, sementara namja cantik itu sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Changmin.

Changmin, _namja _yang berusia satu tahun di bawah JaeJoong. Selalu menolak memanggil JaeJoong dengan panggilan '_hyung'_. Tetangga yang letak rumahnya persis di depan rumah JaeJoong. _Namja _yang sejak kecil sudah mengagumi JaeJoong, dan berubah menjadi cinta ketika beranjak remaja. Pun sekarang walau JaeJoong sudah memiliki kekasih, perasaannya masih tetap pada namja itu. Kadang Changmin berpikir, dia sama bodohnya dengan JaeJoong.

.

.

_Weekend._

JaeJoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya.

Hari ini dia akan pergi berkencan dengan Yunho. Kekasihnya sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke taman bunga di pinggiran kota. Masalah kemarin sudah di lupakan begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau Changmin membawanya kerumah ketika dia mabuk.

Suara dering telepon menggema di kamar mungil itu. Layarnya berkedip-kedip menampilkan sebuah nama yang membuat JaeJoong melonjak girang dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Bear_." Sapanya riang, namun seketika dahinya berkerut, mendengar ada suara berisik di seberang telepon.

"Kau sedang dimana?" Tanya JaeJoong.

_"Mianhae, baby. Mendadak teman-temanku mengajakku pergi, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."_

Lagi.

Selalu saja seperti itu.

Yunhonya selalu seenaknya membatalkan janjinya dan memilih teman-temannya.

Bukan sekali dua kali, selama empat tahun ini, mungkin jemari tangan dan jemari kakinya jika di gabungkan tidak akan cukup untuk menghitung berapa kali Yunho mengingkari janjinya.

_"Baby, gwenchana?"_

Tidak, tentu saja JaeJoong tidak sedang baik-baik saja, dia kecewa sekarang.

"Ah, nee. _Gwenchana_." Tapi kata-kata itu malah keluar dari bibirnya.

_"Syukurlah, mianhae,baby. Aku janji lain kali pasti menemanimu."_

"_Nee_, memangnya Yunnie, mau kemana?"

_"Ke Busan, mengunjungi teman-teman disana."_

**Deg**

"Bu-busan?"

_"Nee. Besok lusa baru akan kembali."_

JaeJoong mendadak panik, ingatannya berkelebat pada kontak bernama '_noona'_ yang ada di ponsel Yunho. Bagaimana nada meremehkan _yeoja_ itu ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya, bagaimana percakapan Yunho dengannya melalui pesan singkat yang di bacanya.

"Jangan pergi, ku mohon." Lirih suara itu terdengar

_"Nee?"_

"Kembali, jangan pergi kesana. Aku tidak suka kau pergi kesana." Nada itu meninggi, dia panik sekarang, dia takut Yunhonya bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu.

_"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak perlu pendapatmu untuk suka atau tidak suka. Aku akan tetap pergi, sudah untung aku memberitahumu dulu. Sudahlah, aku pergi."_

Sambungan telepon itu di putus sepihak. JaeJoong menjerit memanggil Yunho, tangannya gemetar menyentuh layar ponselnya, menghubungi Yunho kembali, tapi sepertinya Yunho sengaja mematikan ponselnya.

JaeJoong menangis.

Kadang bibirnya menyinggungkan senyuman, dan suara kekehan bercampur dengan isak tangisnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

Gelisah.

Sepulang dari kampusnya, dia langsung datang ke flat Yunho. Dua hari ini JaeJoong di buat gelisah oleh Yunho yang tidak juga mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ditunggunya namja yang tidak tahu kapan akan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan baik karena cemas dan khawatir pada Yunho, bukan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho, tapi khawatir pada kesetiaan kekasihnya.

Tak ada yang dia lakukan, hanya melihat jam dinding di flat, atau melirik jamtangannya. Menghitung waktu sampai Yunho datang. Suara berisik dari luar membuatnya beranjak, berlari ke pintu masuk, membukakan pintu tersebut.

Manik matanya tak hanya melihat Yunho tapi juga beberapa teman yang juga di kenalnya.

"Ah, kau disini."

Ucap Yunho, dia mencium pipi JaeJoong sekilas, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. JaeJoong mempersilahkan tiga orang teman Yunho masuk. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan minuman dingin untuk mereka.

.

.

"Sangat menyenangkan."

"benar, lain kali kita kesana lagi."

"_Nee_, tapi enak sekali jadi Yunho, kau bisa menghabiskan malam hangat dengan _noona _itu, aku iri."

**Prang**

Keempat orang itu menoleh pada JaeJoong yang baru saja memecahkan sebuah gelas. Seorang dari mereka merutuk dirinya sendiri, sadar akan ucapannya yang kelepasan, lupa bahwa JaeJoong ada di tempat itu sekarang.

"Eum, Yunho-ah, sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang,"

"_Nee_, kami pergi."

Terburu-buru ketiga orang itu keluar dari flat Yunho, menyisakan dua orang yang terdiam tanpa suara di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tangan JaeJoong bergetar ketika memunguti pecahan gelas kaca di lantai, dia bahkan tidak merasakan jarinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Sama sekali tidak merasa sakit di jemarinya, jantungnya mengambil alih semua sakit yang di rasakan di tubuhnya, bergedup sangat menyakitkan.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Yunho pun lebih memilih diam, duduk di atas karpet sambil bersandar pada kasurnya memperhatikan JaeJoong yang sudah selesai membereskan kerusakan yang di akibatkan olehnya. Tanpa JaeJoong sadari, air matanya sudah menyeruak keluar sekarang, terlebih mendapati kekasihnya diam saja, seakan membenarkan ucapan temannya tersebut dengan diamnya.

Darah dari jari JaeJoong menetes mengotori lantai, kakinya melangkah mendekati Yunho, berdiri dihadapan lelaki itu dengan bersimbah airmata dan tubuh yang gemetar menahan semua gejolak yang dirasakannya.

"Be-benarkah? Apa yang di katakan oleh temanmu?" Tanya JaeJoong, Yunho bangkit, membiarkan JaeJoong mendongak menatapnya karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

"Apa kau percaya padanya?" Yunho malah balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu! Benarkah? Kau menghabiskan malammu bersama _yeoja_ itu? Namanya kau tulis _noona_ di ponselmu, benarkan? Kau berselingkuh lagi Jung Yunho." JaeJoong berteriak, tangannya yang tidak terluka memukul pelan dada kekasihnya.

Yunho mendecih kesal, menepis tangan yang hendak memukulnyalagi.

JaeJoong tahu arti tatapan yang diberikan Yunho, empat tahun dan hampir setiap hari bertemu membuatnya tahu semua tentang Yunho. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau sifat Yunho yang masih suka mencari orang lain tetap bersarang pada diri namja itu.

"Apa yang kurang padaku? Aku sudah memberikan semua untukmu, kasih sayangku, cintaku, bahkan aku bekerja untuk kebutuhanmu, aku tulus mencintaimu kenapa kau membalasnya seperti ini?" Jerit JaeJoong, dibiarkan airmata mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau memberikan 'kehangatan' untukku, JaeJoong. Lalu apa salahnya jika aku mencari 'kehangatan' di luar sana."

**Plak**

Sebuah tamparan melayang dari tangan kanan JaeJoong ke pipiYunho, bercak kemerahan terlihat menodai wajah Yunho sekarang, bukan karena pipi atau sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan itu, tapi karena darahyang keluar dari luka goresan di jemari JaeJoong.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku, _eoh_?"

Yunho balik menampar JaeJoong dengan keras. JaeJoong benar-benar shock dibuatnya.

"Jangan karena kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku, kau jadi besar kepala." Sebuah pukulan lagi di layangkan tepat mengenai pinggir kepala JaeJoong, namja itu limbung karena merasakan pusing dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar."

Yunho menjambak rambut JaeJoong dengan keras. JaeJoong mengaduh karena sakit yang dirasakan di kepalanya juga di hatinya, isak tangisnya keluar begitu saja. Kaki Yunho menendang-nendang tubuh JaeJoong dengan keras, sementara tak ada yang bisa di lakukan JaeJoong selain menangis, dia terlalu kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Yunho. Perlakuan yang justru menegaskan betapa _namja_ itu memang sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, betapa _namja_ yang di cintainya itu sudah berubah. Tak peduli pada sakit dikepalanya, di tubuhnya bahkan di hatinya, dia membiarkan saja Yunho berlaku seenaknya sampai dia puas, dan meninggalkan JaeJoong begitu saja di flatnya, sendirian penuh luka.

Tangan kirinya gemetar, mengambil ponselnya. Dia terbaring di atas karpet tipis di flat itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang, hatinya lebih sakit dari badannya yang tadi menerima tendangan dari Yunho, kepalanya berdenyut hebat, air matanya yang menggenang membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Changmin-ah, jemput aku di tempat Yunho."

Setelah mengatakan rangkaian kata itu, kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hai."

Suara itu sangat di kenalnya, dia tersenyum menoleh pada sumber suara di samping kanannya. Manik bulatnya menjelajah, melihat sekelilingnya.

Kamar Changmin.

Ujarnya dalam hati.

Changmin membantu JaeJoong duduk, kemudian menyodorkan secangkir teh madu hangat, membantu _namja_ itu meminumnya, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali setelah bersisa setengah dari isinya tadi. JaeJoong menggeser posisi duduknya, Changmin tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya ingin dia duduk di sampingnya.

Dia duduk di samping kanan JaeJoong, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, kemudian tangan panjangnya meraih pundak JaeJoong, merengkuhnya dalam rangkulan hangatnya.

"Cinta tak melulu masalah hati, cinta juga butuh logika, Joongie."

Suara tenor itu berujar lembut, JaeJoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin. Jemari lentik Changmin menarik lembut tangan kanan JaeJoong yang dua jemarinya sudah di perban olehnya sebelumnya, dia mengusap jemari yang di perban itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin sakit kembali menyergap JaeJoong.

Dia begitu kaget semalam, menerima telepon dari JaeJoong yang memintanya menjemputnya di flat Yunho. Semakin bertambah kaget dan panik, menemukan JaeJoong dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, jemari yang berdarah, wajah sembab dan kelopak mata membengkak karena menangis. Dia membawa JaeJoong kerumahnya, tahu bahwa _namja_ cantik itu takkan suka bila orang rumahnya mengkhawatirkannya. Dia menghubungi orang tua JaeJoong dan mengatakan kalau putra mereka menginap dirumahnya.

Semalaman JaeJoong demam dan mengigau tidak jelas. Changmin menggeram ketika tak sengaja mendengar suara igauan JaeJoong yang memohon agar Yunho tak memukulinya. Noda kemerahan jelas terlihat di pipi JaeJoong memandakan bahwa dia habis menerima sebuah tamparan, dan Changmin tahu kalauYunho melakukan lebih dari tamparan.

Menjaga JaeJoong seolah menjadi kewajibannya sejak dia kecil sampai sekarang.

JaeJoong menyamankan duduknya dalam pelukan Changmin. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan kehangatan pelukan seseorang. Yunho tak pernah memeluknya sehangat dulu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari cinta dengan hanya kau yang berperan di dalamnya. Keduanya harus berperan, mengasihi-menyayangi, memberi-menerima, tertawa-menangis. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun selain kesedihan jika pasanganmu selalu memintamu, menuntutmu, membuatmu menangis, mengabaikanmu. Itu bukan cinta, Joongie."

Changmin membelai helaian hitam halus di kepala JaeJoong agar namja cantik itu tak menangis mendengar penuturannya. Cara itu selalu berhasil membuat JaeJoongnya kuat.

"Jangan hanya menggunakan hatimu untuk mencintai, tapi gunakan juga pikiranmu untuk itu."

Tak lagi bicara, si jangkung membiarkan si cantik berdiam diri, memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya kedepan dengan Yunho. Dia bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu yang lama kelamaan membuat mata bulat itu kembali terpejam, membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak peristiwa itu.

JaeJoong baru saja mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Dia sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja, memfokuskan diri pada tugasnya yang sudah tinggal menyelesaikan tahap akhir saja. Banyak pesan masuk yang di dominasi oleh Yunho, juga laporan panggilan dari beberapa nomor temannya dan Yunho paling banyak.

Sore itu setelah mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, JaeJoong berencana menemui Yunho yang memohon terus untuk bertemu. Awalnya Yunho menyuruhnya datang ke flat, tapi JaeJoong tidak mau, rasanya belum sanggup datang ketempat dimana kenangan tentang dirinya di perlakukan dengan keras oleh Yunho membayang di otaknya.

Sebuah cafe cake yang di desain minimalis dengan aksen caramel memenuhi ruangan, menyebarkan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang duduk di dalamnya. JaeJoong datang terlebih dahulu, duduk di dekat kaca besar hingga matanya mampu melihat jalanan di luar cafe. Memesan segelas capuccino hangat untuk menemaninya menunggu Yunho.

Tak lama sosok lelaki jangkung itu datang.

Duduk di seberangnya.

JaeJoong meremas-remas tangannya sendiri di bawah meja. Entah perasaan apa yang kini meliputinya. Sedih, tegang, takut, terluka, kecewa,marah dan segenap rasa lain yang menutupi cintanya pada namja itu.

Diangkatnya cangkir besar putih, diseruput beberapa teguk isinya yang berwarna kecoklatan, cairan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara baritone itu terdengar, baru saja dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri JaeJoong yang sempat di tamparnya dengan keras, namun JaeJoong refleks memundukran badannya hingga wajahnya tak dapat di jangkau oleh tangan Yunho. Dia tersenyum getir lalu menarik kembali lengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab JaeJoong dengan suara bergetar yang lemah. Dia memaksakan senyumnya pada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, aku kalap waktu itu hingga memukulmu, kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka kau lebih percaya ucapan orang lain dari pada aku."

JaeJoong tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Yunho. Bahkan setelah memukulnya, Yunho masih sempat bicara tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Jelas-jelas kemarin dia marah dan memukulnya, kemudian mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwadia memang tidur bersama dengan noona itu. Mungkin selama di Busan, mereka sering melakukan itu, dan memikirkan itu saja hati JaeJoong sudah berdenyut sakit.

"_Nee, gwenchana_."

Yunho berlonjak senang karena seperti biasa JaeJoong akan memaafkannya dengan mudah apapun kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Cinta JaeJoong padanya terlalu besar, sampai membuatnya tamak dan suka berlaku seenaknya tanpape duli bagimana perasaan _namjachingu_nya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu jangan mendiamkanku lagi, _nee_. Aku sedih sekali satu minggu ini tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu." Yunho berujar manja seperti biasanya, JaeJoong melayangkan sebuah senyuman singkat untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku kesini, _baby_? Kau kan bisa langsung datang ke tempatku seperti biasa. Apa kau ingin makan disini bersamaku? Aku merindukan masakanmu sebenarnya."

JaeJoong hanya tersenyum lagi, tak ingatkah Yunho seringkali dia membuat JaeJoong harus merelakan masakannya di telan oleh tong sampah hanya karena rasanya yang tidak sesuai dilidah Yunho, sekarang dia mengatakan merindukan masakannya.

Yunho memanggil seorang pelayan, dan memesan makanan. JaeJoong menggeleng ketika Yunho menanyakan apa yang ingin dimakannya.

"_Baby_-ah, nanti tolong bayar dulu makananku, _nee_. Uangku kemarin habis untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku."

JaeJoong mengangguk seraya tersenyum getir.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho jadi tidak tahu diri seperti itu. Bukankah dia bilang mengkhawatirkannya kala dia tak bisa menghubungi JaeJoong. Tapi Yunho tidak berusaha mencari kerumahnya dan barusan bilang dia menghabiskan uang dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Ironis sekali.

JaeJoong memandangi Yunho yang sedang asik memakan makanannya sambil sesekali berceloteh riang, tak sadar dengan ekspresi JaeJoong yang memburam tak suka. JaeJoong sesekali tersenyum, menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati, karena mencintai namja seperti Yunho. Dia bertanya pada hatinya saat ini, apakah pantas Yunho mendapatkan cintanya selama ini?

Benar kata Changmin, cinta juga memerlukan pikiran tak melulu menggunakan hati. Untuk apa dia terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya tapi hanya dia yang banyak berperan dalam hubungan itu sementara kekasihnya lebih pasif dan cenderung tak memikirkan perasaannya.

Tak lebih dari 15 menit, Yunho sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"_Baby_, ayo pulang. Kita menyewa film dan nonton di tempatku seperti biasa, aku sungguh merindukanmu."

Hampir saja Yunho mengamit tangan JaeJoong, namun lagi-lagi namja cantik itu tidak membiarkan si tampan menyentuhnya.

"Tidak bisa, _Hyung_."

Yunho mengerenyit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena mendapatkan panggilan yang tak biasa keluar dari bibir merah kekasihnya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, lalu tersenyum pada Yunho. Kali ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesungguhan dan kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

Inilah saatnya.

Saat dimana dia harus menentukan jalan hidupnya kedepan.

Dia tak boleh berada disatu lubang yang siap menjerumuskannya kapanpun. Dia harus bersikap tegas, walau dia sangat mencintai _namja_ di hadapannya, tapi logikanya tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh hatinya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi, _hyung_." Kata JaeJoong. Ekspresi terkejut ditunjukkan oleh Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau masih marah karena aku memukulmu? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" Yunho sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

JaeJoong menggeleng seraya tersenyum

"Lalu apa? Kau marah karena aku berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ itu? Kalau begitu akan kuputuskan hubunganku dengannya sekarang juga."

JaeJoong tersenyum melihat kepanikan Yunho, terlambat.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Temanku pernah berkata, sebuah hubungan tidak akan berjalan baik jika hanya ada satu orang yang berperan di dalamnya. Aku merasa disinilah batasku. Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sungguh. Tapi hatiku tak boleh kalah dengan akal sehatku. Aku tak lagi bisa memikirkan orang lain sementara aku tersakiti. Aku harus bisa memikirkan kebaikan untukku terlebih dahulu, baru memikirkan kebaikkan orang lain."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan JaeJoong. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari setiap kata yang diucapkan JaeJoong. Si cantik berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk sebentar ke arahYunho.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, selama empat tahun ini. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebaikan untukmu, sekarang waktunya aku mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri. Sampai jumpa, Hyung."

JaeJoong melangkah pergi.

Dia bingung mengapa langkahnya begitu ringan sekarang, padahal dia baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan namja yang dicintainya, terlebih tak ada air mata yang menetes dari kelopak matanya, beban dipundaknya yang entah sejak kapan di pikulnya jadi menghilang begitu saja. Senyumnya mengembang, wajahnya berubah cerah.

Benar.

Cinta tak melulu urusan hati, logika harus berperan serta di dalamnya.

Sekarang adalah saatnya mencari kebagaiaan nyata, bukan semu.

.

.

.

.  
**F. I. N**


End file.
